Petunia/Trivia
General Trivia *Despite being a skunk, her "fart" has ironically never been used. Admittedly, she does spray Disco Bear with something in Blind Date, though it is most likely pepper spray/mace. **She "used" another's (Splendid) fart in Breaking Wind, causing a huge explosion. *She and Russell are the only Happy Tree Friends with actual human names. *Giggles and Petunia are waitresses at the Happy Tree Cafe. Giggles is seen working there in Concrete Solution and Petunia is seen working there in A Change of Heart. *She developed a relationship with Handy in the episode I Nub You. *The Love Bites short I Heart U shows that she might be in love with Mime. She has also been seen with Mime in Who's to Flame? and Easy Comb, Easy Go. *In the original storyboard of the episode Wrath of Con, Petunia was supposed to have the lightsaber instead of Giggles. The editors changed it for unknown reasons. *She was the first person to meet Lammy, as shown in Lammy's debut episode A Bit of a Pickle. *She may be similar to Maidtchi from the Tamagotchi line of toys for both preferring areas around them to be clean. *She shares the same voice actresses as Giggles and Cub. *She and Splendid are the only main characters not to feature on the Complete Disaster DVD box cover (left). *The only main character she has not yet interacted with is Russell. *In season 3, her alliterate sentence is: Plant plenty of pretty, perfumed, purple and pink flowers! *As of Royal Flush, her OCD has returned from the TV series, though she didn't freak out in Breaking Wind ''from Splendid's gas. *She is always wearing an air freshener around her neck, takes five showers a day, and she is always trying to keep herself and her surroundings as clean as possible. These facts may hint that she suffers from Mysophobia, or a fear of germs/contamination. *Despite being a neat freak, in her TV title card, the flowers around Petunia start to die. It's possible that she might have used her skunk spray. *Her favorite colors are purple and blue. *She is the only skunk character in the series. *The "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" character, Rarity, is similar to Petunia because of their distaste of anything dirty and how they both can freak out. Design *People often mistake her for a "squirrel" because of her tail size. *The marking on Petunia's head is extremely similar to the marking on Aang's forehead from the Nickelodeon cartoon Avatar: The Last Airbender. Coincidentally, the markings on both characters are light blue. *Although the marking on Petunia's back is a triangle most of the time, in earlier episodes, it occasionally changes to a line or disappears completely. *Even though Petunia doesn't have hair in the show, she was seen with a very long French braid of blonde hair in ''Dunce Upon a Time. *Petunia's tail has shrunk significantly during the newer episodes. Episode Statistics *The only TV episode that she does not appear in is "Twelfth Night". *She has the 5th highest number of appearances (behind Lumpy, Giggles, Cuddles, and Toothy). *Her OCD has appeared in one starring role for every female character: herself in Wishy Washy, Giggles in Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Lammy in Royal Flush, and Flaky in Wingin' It. *In all three TV episodes Disco Bear starred in, Flaky, Giggles, and Petunia appeared as well as survived. *In the TV episodes, the only episodes where she appeared without Giggles were Wishy Washy, Take a Hike and A Hole Lotta Love. *In the TV series, Lumpy and Disco Bear appeared in all her starring roles. *She is the only female character to appear without Cuddles in her debut episode. Kills and Deaths *Her deaths generally involve her head, explosions, burning, getting crushed, and kitchen hardware like sinks. *Most of her injuries involve burning and her face. *She has survived 15 out of the 63 episodes she has appeared in. If she survived her debatable deaths she would have survived in 19 episodes. *Petunia is the only character to never directly kill another character in her starring roles. *She has the worst survival rate out of all the main female characters. *Out out of Petunia's numerous deaths, the only ones that aren't caused by the other main characters are Eyes Cold Lemonade, Hello Dolly, Doggone It, Wishy Washy, Wingin' It, Read 'em and Weep, Peas in a Pod, Something Fishy, I Nub You, Happy New Year, Reindeer Kringle, and My Better Half. *Petunia is one of the two characters to die in every Halloween, Christmas, and Valentines episode they appear in. The other character is Handy. *Cub and Sniffles are her most frequent victims. *Out of the characters who rarely survive, Petunia is the only character to survive her first and last appearance on the show. *Petunia is the first character ever to deliberately commit suicide (as she skinned herself with a potato peeler in Wishy Washy). *Most of her kills are along with Splendid. *Petunia is one of the few characters with more deaths then kills, the others being Cuddles, Handy, Cub, and Russell. **She is the only female character with more deaths than kills. *She is the character who serves as the first victim of other characters the most. She is the first victim ofThe Mole, Giggles, Lammy/Mr. Pickels, Disco Bear, and Cro-Marmot. She is also the first victim of The Reindeer (Debatable), The Giant Squid, The Demon, and the Pod Lumpys. **She is also the first victim of Toothy in the TV series. *Petunia is the first character to die in Pitchin' Impossible, Snow What? That's What!, Doggone It, Ski Patrol, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode), Read 'em and Weep, Peas in a Pod, A Bit of a Pickle, and Camp Pokeneyeout. She dies last in Stayin' Alive, Hide and Seek, Hello Dolly, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Wishy Washy, As You Wish, and Royal Flush. *Petunia is the only character with more deaths than kills to kill more than 3/4 of the characters in the show. *Petunia dies in every Kringle and Love Bites episode she appears in (Debatable). *Petunia is the tenth character to die in the TV series, the fourteenth in the Internet Series, and the first or fourth in the shorts. *She has the highest number of both appearances and deaths in the arcade games. *She is the most frequent victim of Toothy, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, Mr. Pickels, and The Demon. *Most of Petunia's kills are in Breaking Wind and Who's to Flame?. *She is the first character to die in the third internet season. *She is one of the few characters not to kill all of the four primary characters. The others are Handy,Russell, Good Flippy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *The only characters who have not killed her are Cuddles, Handy, Flippy, and Russell. *The only characters she hasn't killed are Cuddles, Handy, and Splendid. *Petunia is one of the few characters to die in every episode she kills another character in. The others are Toothy, Handy, Lifty, and Shifty. *She was the first to die in the Kringles series. *Petunia rarely dies after Giggles does. Usually, only Giggles appears in an episode, Petunia dies first, or only Petunia dies. The only episodes in which she dies after Giggles are Flippin' Burgers, Stayin' Alive,Snow What? That's What! (Debatable), Who's to Flame? (Debatable), Home Is Where the Hurt Is,Something Fishy, Royal Flush, You're Kraken Me Up, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! (Debatable), Aw, Shucks!, and Breaking Wind. *In every episode that features Petunia's obsessive compulsive disorder, said disorder causes her death: **''Wishy Washy: She tries to clean herself by peeling her skin with a potato peeler. **Wingin' It: When she tries to wash her hands, the suction of the drain squeezes out her organs. **Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Lumpy sees Petunia through a grate on a floor above her and gets crushed by a fold-in bed. Parts of Lumpy's body falls on her, covering her in blood and chunks of flesh. When she tries to shower, she gets electrocuted because Lumpy unknowingly mixed water pipes with electrical pipes earlier in the episode. **Royal Flush: She screams in horror because she sees a little olive on the floor. She accidentally sucks up Mr. Pickels with her vacuum cleaner, causing it plug. She then puts the nozzle to her eye, causing her brain to get sucked out. When Lammy tries to help her, she explodes when Lammy puts the vacuum on blow. *She was the first character to die a bloodless death. This occurred in ''Stayin' Alive. Superlatives *She and Cro-Marmot are the only characters who are not members of a duo never to star without co-starring with anyone in a regular episode. *She and Handy were the last characters to debut in 1999. *Petunia is one of the few characters to eat/drink the remains of another character, the others being Giggles, Lumpy, Cuddles, Flaky, The Mole (Offscreen), Russell, and both sides of Flippy. **Petunia was the first character to eat the remains of another character. She ate Shifty (as a hot dog) in Meat Me for Lunch, but didn't realize it until after she felt his eyeball. *She, The Mole, Handy, Cro-Marmot, and Toothy are the only main characters to not star on their own in the TV series. *She is one of the characters who survived their debut roles, the others being Lumpy, Handy, Splendid, Flaky, The Mole, Flippy, Disco Bear, Mime, Lammy and Mr. Pickels. *She is one of the four main female characters. The others are Giggles, Flaky and Lammy. *Petunia is one of the five blue characters, the others being Lumpy, Sniffles, Splendid and Truffles. Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia